Kaiga
by Mina-Hai
Summary: "¿Qué es la vida? Un frenesí. ¿Qué es la vida? Una ilusión. Una sombra, una ficción; y el mayor bien es pequeño; que toda la vida es sueño, y los sueños, sueños son". [Para el reto "Inspírate en la imagen" del foro "La aldea oculta entre las hojas]
_**DISCLAIMER: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **AVISO: Este One-Shot participa en el reto "Inspírate en la imagen" del foro "La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas".**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **SONG: "Arrival of the birds" –The Cinematic Orchestra .**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _KAIGA_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _La noche en que comprendí que este es un mundo de rocío, me desperté del sueño"_

 _Retsukan_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _¿Quieres saber cómo lo perdió?_

 _._

Desde mi cauta profesionalidad, custodiada por el silencio más discreto, me pasaba las horas observándolo. Había llegado en condiciones bastante desfavorables: parálisis articular crónica, quemaduras de segundo grado, obstrucción de redes hepáticas de chakra y un brazo amputado, todo aquello aunado a un inmoderado y voluble temperamento.

Era aquel un individuo tan peculiar que el instinto, ya fuese el extraviado de hija o de compasiva mujer, se abría paso hasta lo recóndito de mi consciencia y repetía de forma constante que no debía dejarle. Pese a todo, cada persona a mi alrededor parecía en sumo satisfecha de tener por fin a alguien que obligase a retirar las viejas telarañas de unas manos que habían permanecido demasiado tiempo sin cuidar de una vida, y yo, por supuesto, me incluía en el grupo. La tecnología nos aplastaba, abriéndose paso con sustituciones y nuevos mecanismos, pero el verdadero cimiento jamás había remitido ante el peso.

Acorde a lo que previmos, resultaba complicado predecir el comportamiento del anciano. Era un hombre madrugador, inteligente y con una marcada afinidad hacia la observación, y debido a ello, cada mañana a las seis en punto me detenía frente a la puerta número siete preguntándome si al ingresar me recibiría con una sonrisa afectuosa, lanzaría una mirada furibunda o simplemente arrojaría una almohada.

—¿Qué hay para desayunar hoy, pequeña?

A mis treinta y nueve años, era desconcertante que continuara refiriéndose a mí como _"pequeña"._

—Le traje medio filete asado de ave y ensalada.

No respingaba. Al menos, no tanto.

—¿Tiene espinaca?

—Sí.

—¿Puedes retirarla?

—Por supuesto.

Sus reacciones eran tan similares a las de mi hijo pequeño que me obligaba a hacer esfuerzos descomunales para evitar insultarle de forma involuntaria con una risa fugada.

—¿Puedo comer solo?

—Sensei, sabe que debo ayudarle.

—No me llames inútil. Sólo no tengo un brazo.

—Nunca utilicé esa palabra, y tampoco hablé de su brazo.

—¿Quieres saber cómo lo perdí?

Llegados a ese punto era el fin de todo, pues su mente era tan volátil y lo bastante astuta todavía como para utilizar de escudo el único tema que revolvía las llamas que caracterizaban mi curiosidad. Le escuchaba con suma atención mientras revelaba palabra tras palabra, historia tras leyenda, pero nunca una auténtica verdad.

Por lo que sabía, al llegar no traía consigo posesión alguna. Nada de artefactos, referencias o ropa. Vestía únicamente las mudadas sosas y desinfectadas que le ofrecíamos, y su aspecto en general parecía importarle poco. Nadie llegaba a visitarle, y él tampoco daba indicios de requerirlo. No tenía nada… Nada salvo un papel grueso y arrugado que celaba con el fervor mismo con que uno resguarda el corazón. Sólo lo contemplaba cuando lo creía seguro, y cuando intenté mirar una vez, desaté su histeria.

—¡Suéltalo! ¡Es mío! ¡Nadie puede tocarlo! ¡Ni siquiera tú! ¡Es mío!

Dejé el papel en su lugar, y el llanto desesperado y convulsivo que prosiguió a sus gritos me obligó a aplicarle un sedante. Durmió sin dificultad, entre huellas de lágrimas y atisbos de una muda nostalgia que le consumía. No volví a molestarle.

Resolví dividir mi horario y ceder varias horas de cuidado a un camarada experto. Mi presencia incomodaba al hombre, era evidente pero, por razones fuera de mi alcance y que no podía explicarme a mí misma, no estaba dispuesta a abandonarlo. Las bromas se habían esfumado de su ser, aquel buen humor y la picardía que tantos recuerdos arrastraban; recuerdos de un tiempo en el que la jovialidad iluminaba la esencia de un padre y un hermano que, sin desearlo, ya me habían abandonado.

Era tarde, y la incandescencia de las luces hería la vista cuando ingresé de nueva cuenta en la habitación siete. Estaba sentado, completamente despierto, con la espalda recta sobre el respaldo. Me miró en silencio con aquellos ojos que de forma impresionante habían salvado los efectos del paso de los años, y por fin habló:

—¿Quieres saber cómo lo perdí?

Cuando obtuvo mi atención levantó el brazo, mostrando las vendas y el hueso seccionado.

—Claro. ¿Va a contarme otra historia?

—Voy a contarte la verdad.

Su expresión no vaciló. No bromeaba.

—¿Está seguro?

Tomó el papel que descansaba sobre su regazo y comenzó:

—Fue hace mucho tiempo en realidad, no puedo definir cuánto, pero sí sé que fue antes de que comenzara el apogeo de la era digital. Éramos cuatro, sólo tres niños y un joven adulto contra el mundo. Esos chicos eran irreemplazables en mi vida, como el naruto en el ramen; me costaba mucho imaginar qué haría cuando crecieran.

No me miró. Su mirada permaneció fija en las arrugas que se dibujaban sobre sus manos.

—Ese día, que seguramente tú has de recordar mejor que yo, los tres habían crecido. Era la fecha que yo tanto temía: el día en que mis alumnos ascenderían para convertirse en jounin. No logro acordarme de cuál emoción era más fuerte, si la alegría de verlos superarse o la tristeza que me invadió al darme cuenta de que a partir de ese momento ya no estaríamos juntos. Después de la ceremonia, Sarada decidió capturar la ocasión y tomó una foto con el obsequio que le había conseguido su padre. Todos la tuvieron en un instante y con un clic, pero yo, el viejo sensei sin móvil, decidí que guardaría aquella foto a la forma antigua, plasmándola en un retrato. Sarada se ofreció a llevármela cuando partiéramos.

Se detuvo, inhaló a profundidad y me mostró la hoja. Era un rectángulo pequeño, casi perfecto, con los bordes maltratados y carcomidos, como si alguien lo hubiese tomado como juguete de mordiscos. Sin embargo, el retrato permanecía nítido y el color no se había desvanecido. Había tres jóvenes en aquella imagen, dos hombres y una mujer, tres muchachos que yo conocía a la perfección, resguardados de cerca por un adulto que sonreía de forma agridulce.

—Nos asignaron una última misión esa tarde. Yo estaba feliz. Era nuestro último trabajo así que, ¿cómo no iba a estarlo? Naruto nos envió a la frontera con la aldea de la hierba, atravesando el bosque. El Hokage había recibido solicitudes de apoyo debido a la desaparición insólita de ciudadanos en el lugar, e incluso la Tsuchikage había resuelto mandar a sus ninjas a encontrarse con nosotros. Éramos suficientes; nada debía salir mal.

Mientras hablaba, memorias de una tarde lluviosa acudieron a mí, una tarde en la que un hombre agónico cubierto de barro había tocado la puerta y se había desplomado sobre la alfombra con mi hermano a rastras. En aquel momento no fui capaz de reconocerlo, pero...

—Lo recuerdas, ¿verdad? —preguntó sin energías—. Fue una emboscada con pocos sobrevivientes. El señor Uchiha estaba furioso, su esposa también, pues había rescatado a Mitsuki y a tu hermano y no pude evitar que a ella se la llevaran. Fue un instante. Se escapó de mis manos intentando atrapar aquella foto que había prometido darme. La encontraron poco después, casi desfalleciendo, y su padre exigió al Hokage que interviniera y me sancionara por el descuido. Naruto se negó a castigarme; Sarada tampoco me guardó rencor, pero yo no podía dejar de reprocharme. Después de tanto tiempo protegiéndolos había fallado al final. Dejé atrás mi posesión como ninja y las armas, escapé y no volví. Supe mucho después que el Hokage había enviado un equipo especial en mi búsqueda, pero el repudio hacia mí mismo me privó de dar marcha atrás. Además, había algo que deseaba recuperar.

Se quedó sin aliento, y casi pronuncié las palabras que le pedirían que no continuara, pero negó con un gesto y prosiguió:

—Fui un fantasma del bosque, y durante un par de años me sorprendió que ningún shinobi se topara conmigo. No puedo narrarte mis desventuras, pues no son escasas y algunas han caído en la zona segura que mi mente ha erigido como protección. El tiempo no hacía que el dolor fuese superable, sólo soportable —explicó.

Tenía el rostro pálido como la luna; sin embargo, no se molestó con mi mutismo. Entonces rió y en sus ojos vidriosos afloró una nota de triunfo.

—Al final encontré lo que buscaba —dijo. Levantó la foto y la agitó frente a mí como una bandera—. Se había ido con el viento, siguiendo sus pasos, pero la hallé al internarme en una cueva húmeda cerca del monte Kibō. Por desgracia, el escondrijo tenía dueño, y el precio por sacarla de ahí fue muy alto, pero lo pagué sin quejarme; necesitaba recuperar la imagen de la última de mis alegrías. Los habitantes de un poblado pequeño me proporcionaron atención médica y fueron los informantes de la noticia: Naruto había delegado su puesto y Sarada era la nueva Hokage de la aldea. Fue como recibir un rayo de luz en medio de la oscuridad; todo parecía marchar de forma excelente y no me necesitaban, así que me quedé ahí y los días corrieron conmigo mientras utilizaba las manos para labrar y pescar en lugar de ejecutar jutsu.

—Así que cuando usted fue traído aquí...

—Bandidos. Los rencores contra una familia del poblado los llevó a incendiar los hogares. Atacaron durante la noche, cuando la calma los custodiaba, y acabaron con todo. Si soy sincero, realmente no quería que me encontraran. No deseaba tener que mirar con vergüenza el rostro de la Hokage que alguna vez había sido mi alumna —murmuró, conteniendo los espasmos que le sacudían el pecho—. Por suerte, parece estar muy ocupada, y da la impresión de que nunca llegará a enterarse de que estuve aquí a menos que vea mi nombre en un informe, así que, por favor...

—Señora Uzumaki, la llaman en el primer piso.

Un empleado interrumpió el relato y, tras ser despachado, me di la vuelta y contemplé al sensei.

—Debes ir —dijo—. No te preocupes. Estaré bien.

—¿Le gustaría verlo? ¿A mi hermano? —pregunté.

Por un instante pareció sorprendido, y los rasgos se ablandaron de tal forma que pude apreciar, sumergida entre la piel marchita, los vestigios del joven maestro que había sido.

—Él vuelve mañana de su viaje. Puedo informarle que usted se encuentra aquí. Le aseguro... que ninguno le guarda rencor.

—¿Lo crees? —inquirió. Su mano tomó la mía, asiéndola con fuerza—. Ha pasado mucho...

—Créame, Konohamaru-sensei. Nada podría reemplazar el afecto hacia la persona que tanto los amó.

Cuando volví a casa estuve a punto de desfallecer. Las emociones me embargaban y un dolor ajeno se había instalado en mi pecho. Mi esposo me escuchó con su paciencia infinita, sin interrumpirme, y al final murmuró que quizá podría hallar la forma de restaurar la foto, o incluso convertirla en un dibujo o una pintura. Su reconforte fue tal que esa noche pude dormir sin inconvenientes, recreando en mis sueños la apariencia renovada y llena de esperanza del anciano al abandonarle. Ya nada podía salir mal.

.

.

.

 _oOoOoOo_

.

.

.

 _Eran justo las once de la noche cuando el sonido del timbre invadió la casa._

 _Un hombre abrió y, tras el umbral, se encontraba Boruto Uzumaki, con las maletas detrás. Sonrió jovialmente a su cuñado y se adentró con confianza hasta la sala. Su hermana, Himawari, estaba sentada en uno de los sillones con la espalda encorvada y los hombros frágiles. Su cuñado se excusó con rapidez y salió de la habitación, dejándolos a solas. Él trató de hablar pero ella no respondía a sus preguntas. Un fugaz pensamiento le indicó que quizá su hermana estaba llorando pero, cuando levantó el rostro, su expresión era desolada y vacía. Tenía una foto vieja en la mano, con signos de reciente humedad, y los ojos tristes._

— _¿Quieres saber cómo lo perdió?_

 _Desconcertado, Boruto preguntó:_

— _¿Perder? ¿A qué te refieres?_

— _¿Quieres saber cómo lo perdió? —repitió ella._

 _Boruto, alarmado y sin habla, asintió. Himawari inspiró con fuerza, tragándose su aflicción y la melancolía que surgían al evocar al desafortunado hombre al que pertenecía la historia. Y de esa forma comenzó:_

— _Desde mi cauta profesionalidad, custodiada por el silencio más discreto, me pasaba las horas observándolo..._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¡Hola! :3**_

 _ **Ok, nuevamente ocurrió que esto no fue lo que planeaba; ya había escrito más de la mitad del fic cuando tuve un fuerte estancamiento y, debido al tiempo y a mis exámenes de universidad (¡gracias al cielo se han ido!), decidí que cambiaría el modelo.**_

 _ **Sobre la imagen, bueno… Es una foto de unos chicos tomándose una foto xD. Quizá al ponerla no se vea completa pero eso es. No supe muy bien qué hacer con ella y en un principio quise intentar con la comedia… pero no salió. Lo único que me inspiraba era reflexionar acerca de lo que es una foto: un momento capturado que después se desvanece. Fue difícil, y tal vez, si se da la ocasión, llegue a editar algo... sólo quizá. La música que señalo al principio… ¡Dios! Esa música me mata.**_

 _ **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Cualquier chocolate o algún tomate que quieran lanzarme, pueden dejármelo en un comentario xD. ¡Gracias por leer!**_

 _ **Mina.**_


End file.
